RWBY: Trouble with Kids
by Roctan
Summary: Many years after she graduated from Beacon Weiss took over the Schnee Dust Company, married Ruby Rose, and had two kids. Garon Schnee and Summer Rose. This story follows them as they go through their sappy teenage lives. Some WhiteRose And Bumblebee but mostly OC
1. Garon and Summer

One. One peaceful morning is all Weiss ever asked for. Unfortunately for her it never came. It seemed now for the last seventeen years her mornings had been nothing but chaos, but that's how it is raising two kids. How Ruby tricked her into having two she'll never remember. Now of course that doesn't mean Weiss didn't love her kids it's just sometimes they could be...

"Hey! Give that back Garon!" a girls voice could be heard from upstairs followed by loud stomps and a boys laughter.

"Not a chance Summer!" The boy called back.

... A handful at times.

"Summer! Garon! Both of you get down here now!" Weiss yelled up the steps.

Almost immediately both children where standing in front of Weiss.

Garon Schnee the older of the two at seventeen shared Weiss' snow white hair and Ruby's silver eyes. He kept it long in a skater boy haircut. Normally he wore lose jeans and t-shirts with some video game or band on it. While as for his shoes; well he insisted on wearing a pair of worn down wolverine work boots. No matter how many times Weiss tried she couldn't get him out of those accursed boots. Every time she tried he would just reply with something like. 'Mom always wears combat boots so why can't I wear mine.' He was Ruby's daughter no doubt. He shared her love for hunting, fighting, weapons, and cookies. Hell sometimes Weiss wonders if he is like her in any way, but there are times when he is a bit to much like Weiss. He, in certain situations, can be very cold hearted like Weiss use to be. It pained Weiss whenever she saw him like this.

On a stark contrast however, Summer Rose, the younger of the two at sixteen was much more like Weiss. Shy and timid. She was hard trusting and had few friends but she never seemed lonely or depressed. She had long brown hair that went to the center of her back. She had begged for months to dye the tips of her hair red to match Ruby's, and eventually they both caved and let her. She had Weiss' light blue eyes and pale complexion. She generally wore a white hoodie a bit to big for her along with blue jeans and black converses.

Weiss was always ashamed to admit it but every time she heard Summers name she felt a bit sad. When ever they decided on having kids there was a lot of argument on names, an argument Weiss won for their first kid, but when they found out their second kid was a girl Ruby asked if they could name her Summer, after her Mom. Weiss knew how much Summer had meant to Ruby so with out second thought she agreed. Now when ever someone says Summer's name she always thinks of Ruby's mother.

"Garon give back whatever you stole from your sister." Weiss commanded. She used the same motherly toned she used on Ruby all those years ago at Beacon.

"Fine" Almost shamelessly and with a wide grin he took he's hand from behind his back and handed a small black book to Summer. she quickly snatched it and held it tightly to her chest. "Nothing to exciting in it anyways." he shrugged.

"Now Garon Schnee aren't you a bit to old to be doing these kind of tricks on your sister?" Weiss asked still using her 'Mom voice'

"Come on Mom you are never to old to pick on family just look at you and Mom." He said dismissing he's mother's tone.

He had some point Ruby and Weiss did pick on one another quite a bit. That's something that hadn't changed since Beacon.

"Even so delving into someones personal life like that is to far got it I don't want this happening again." Weiss said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am. Hey may I go over to Cassy's today. please Mom." Garon begged. Another thing he got from Ruby her puppy dog look.

"Yes you may but if this happens again I won't let you."

"Thanks Mom your the best" Garon said giving her a quick hug and running up stairs.

"Thanks Mom for getting it back for me." Summer said after Garon was gone.

"No problem snowflake." Weiss said happily.

"Mom I told you not to call me that anymore I'm to old for it."

"You'll never be to old for it, but I'll do this. Around company I won't call you it, but if its just family I can deal?" Weiss proposed

"Yeah alright I can live with that." Summer said timidly "I'm gonna go up to my room and talk to Serra."

With that Summer also took her leave.

* * *

It was several hours later after the dairy theft fiasco when Ruby walked in the door. Only Weiss was present at the kitchen table mulling over some papers. She decided to greet her with a small kiss before speaking.

"Hey Weiss. Where are the kids? No wait, let me guess Garon is at Cassy's."

"Yup."

"and Summer is up in her room talking to Serra."

"Yup."

"Those two I swear are so predictable." Ruby said finally sitting down.

"Indeed they are. So how was the hunt?" Weiss asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Went well Just a few beowolves. Yang and Blake said that we should get together sometime by the way." She said gleefully.

"Yes I think we should its been to long since I've seen them." Weiss said

"Well you know snow angel you could always come on a hunt with us every now and again." Ruby did her best to make her long lost puppy dog face.

"You know that doesn't work anymore Ruby. Plus I'm to busy with the company you know that." Weiss said sternly.

"Yeah I know." Ruby said defeated. "So they asked about tomorrow for dinner."

"Tell them that would be great do they want the kids to come?"

"Well they wanted to come here." Ruby replied.

"Then tell them to be over at six I'll cook." Weiss said finally looking back at her papers.

"Hurray I love it when you cook!" Ruby Exclaimed.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry that this is such a sort chapter for this is just the intro so don't worry the next one will be longer. Also we are all gonna pretend for the sake of this story that through the magic of science Weiss and Ruby can have kids of their own. Don't question it just go with it I know all of you have probably read stories with crazier implications.  
**

**Ser deg senere  
-Roctan  
**


	2. Hidden Feelings

**Summer Rose**

After the whole ordeal with Garon, Summer really wasn't in the mood to deal with any other people. Well any other people that wasn't her best Friend Serra. Summer and Serra had been friends since they were both five, and since then Serra has been Summer's only true friend. Sure she had people she talked to at school but none of them classified as more then acquaintances to her.

So after heading to her room Summer hopped on her bed took out her personal scroll and called Serra. Almost immediately she answered.

"Hey Summer what's up?" A soft voice said. That was one of the things Summer liked so much about Serra she always had a soft and quiet voice. Not once had Summer ever heard her yell. Serra had a lot of patience and rarely got mad but even when she was mad she still didn't yell.

"Same as always." Summer replied back. At this point Summer had taken out a thick notebook and began writing. It was her dream to become a professional writer one day.

"Same as usual. So Garon is being mean and now you're writing?" Serra asked.

"Yup." Summer said now to distracted with writing.

"Still writing that medieval fantasy story?"

"No I gave up on it." Summer said.

"Why I thought it was going good?" Serra asked confused.

"It was but then it started going down hill." If Summer was upset at all about it her voice didn't show it. She had always managed to get over everything pretty fast. Well almost everything.

A moment of silence fell between the two girls. This happened frequently with the girls when they were both busy. Neither minded it though it was a comfortable silence. With Summer working on her story and Serra- wait what was Serra doing?

"Hey Serra what are you working on?"Summer asked "this kind of silence doesn't happen unless we both are busy."

"Oh uh I'm just drawing something." Serra seemed a little surprised by the question. Something which Summer fully noticed.

"Oh so what is it?" Summer asked with a hint of devilish intent.

"I-Its nothing really." Serra said trying to maintain composure. Unfortunately for her that stutter was all Summer needed to know that it was in fact not nothing. However Summer let it go for now.

"Alright if you say so." Summer said turning her attention back to her writing. Another silence fell between them and they stayed like this for a long time until there was a soft knock at Summers door.

"Summer may I come in?" Ruby's voice said from behind the door.

"Hang on Serra Moms home. Yeah come in." Serra said back to her door. Ruby opened the door to receive a huge hug from Summer.

"Now only if your brother was as excited to see me when I came home." Ruby said reciprocating the hug.

"How was the hunt Mom?" Serra asked.

"Went great oh and by the way Yang and Blake will be coming over tomorrow and Weiss is cooking dinner."

"Really yes I love it when Mom cooks!" Serra exclaimed. A rare outburst for the child but one that always put a smile on Ruby's face.

"Yes I do to. Now I'll leave to what ever you where doing. Writing and talking to Serra I presume." Ruby gave a small chuckle when Summer gave a nod of her head. "I Love you Snowflake."

"I love you too Mom." Summer replied. Moving back to her bed she moved to unmute her scroll then jumped when she heard Serra's voice.

"Snowflake uh? Cute nickname Summer. kinda ironic in a way you know your name being the opposite season and all." Serra laughed.

"Oh no you heard that I thought I muted it." Summer groaned.

"Must of forgotten." Serra said laughing at Summer's reaction.

"Please don't go around school calling me that." Summer was almost begging.

"Whatever you say Snowflake." laughed Serra.

"Serra."

"What you said not at school so when it just us it's alright plus I kinda like that nickname." Serra had stopped laughing now and her voice was ever so slightly serious.

"You like it?" Summer asked happy that Serra could not see the growing blush on her face.

"Yeah I do"

"Well I guess its fine then as long as its only us." Summer said reluctantly.

"Great! Hey I've got to go for now I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright see ya Serra."

"See ya Snowflake."

After the call dropped Summer leaned back in her chair trying to rid her face of the blush she knew was there. What was she gonna do now that Serra was just gonna call her snowflake all the time. This is exactly why Summer wanted both Ruby and Weiss to stop calling her that. Then again maybe its not such a bad thing. Having Serra call her by her childhood nickname may be nice.

At the thought of this Summer's face got even redder and she covered her face with her hands.

"You're hopeless Summer you know that." She quietly whispered to herself. "You just need to let these feelings go.

* * *

**Garon Schnee**

After Garon was given permission to go to Cassy's house he almost bolted out the door. Fortunately he remembered to get changed and grab his scroll first. When he was done with that he began his walk to Cassy's house. Cassy didn't live to far away it was about a five minute walk from the Schnee and Rose house.**  
**

Upon arriving at Cassy's Garon took a moment to look at the house. Compared to Garon's two story four bedroom four bath Cassy's house was rather small. It had only two bedrooms and one bathroom all on one floor. Though this never bothered Garon he liked the way the house always felt when he entered it and could practically see all of the house. It felt quaint. The outside of the house though did give off a bad impression. At one point in time Garon had guessed it was a beautiful white but over the years it had turned an ugly beige from all the dirt and grim of over twenty years of not being washed. Garon had actually offered multiply times to wash it for them. Well pay someone to wash it for them but each time Cassy's parent always replied with that it gives the house character.

Taking in a deep breath Garon knock on the solid brown door. After a moment he heard heavy foot steps on the other side of the door along with a muffled shout. Then the door was swung open and Cassy stood in the doorway.

Cassy had short brown hair that just fell passed her chin. Her eyes matched her hair at a dark brown. She wore a lose tank top with skinny jeans and no shoes And to Garon's annoyance she stood just slightly taller than him. Even with him in work boots and her barefoot.

Cassy's face light up when she saw that it was Garon at the door.

"Hey Garon come in."

Garon stepped past Cassy in the doorway to walk into her house.

"Garon." Cassy said sternly.

Right he almost forgot the Olkin household had a strict policy about wearing shoes inside the house. Bending down to untie his boots he heard Cassy behind him.

"Still wearing them old raggedy boots I see." She said with a smirk.

"Ha you sound like my mother now." Garon said. There was a moment of silence before Cassy spoke.

"Um not to be rude but which one do you mean?" Cassy asked clear she didn't mean any offense by the question.

"Right sorry I forget that for anyone outside the family its really confusing. I was talking about Weiss." Garon replied. This was a common problem for both Summer and Garon. Growing up with two moms most of the family learned which mother Summer or Garon was referring to just by how they said it. When they were talking about Weiss they said mom with a bit of more respected and hard tone. Not to say they didn't respect Ruby they just said it that way because Weiss was the stricter of the two parents. However when they referred to Ruby their tone was slightly softer seeing as she was considered the 'Fun parent' most of the time.

"Weiss nags you about your boots too?"

"Yeah just about every day."

"Hey I'll have to talk to her one day we might be able to figure away to get you out of those old things together."

"Well I doubt that." The two shared a laugh before Garon was finally done unlacing his boots. He decided to stick them in the corner next to the rest of the random assortment of other shoes.

"Alright lets head to my room I've been working on something I want to show you."

Leading Garon to her room she walked over to her desk where she had her computer. On the screen of the computer Cassy had what looked to be three or four weapon blueprints pulled up on different corners of the screen.

"I was up all night finalizing the design. I call them Ignis and Aisu." She said proudly moving the screen so Garon could see.

Taking a closer look he noticed that the designs consisted of two kodachis with black and red intertwined handles. The only note worthy thing was that on each sword had a color that snaked and twirled its way up the blades. On the right one there was red and the left one blue. Garon looked questioningly at Cassy.

"I'm a dust user remember I'm not gonna have some fancy multifunctional crazy contraption that you are." She didn't give Garon a chance to speak. "You see the two swords are infused with two different types of dust. Ignis has fire and Aisu has ice. I can use them separated or conjoin them at the hilts and use them like that."

Now it made since, Garon completely forgot about how Cassy was such a big dust fan.

"Wait aren't dust infused weapons like super expensive to make?" Garon asked. He knew the Olkins weren't poor but he highly doubted they could pay for two infused weapons.

"Well yeah but I'm getting a job this summer to help pay for them. Though I'm not sure I'll have enough." Cassy turned back to her computer frowning slightly.

Garon always felt bad when ever money came up with his friends. Most of them came from poor families and never had much, but Garon being the son of the owner to the most prominent dust company in the world always had a lot. However, unlike most rich kids he never flaunted his money.

Garon thought a moment. He was gonna ask something he already knew the answer to.

"Cassy if you don't have enough by the end of summer I could probably convince Weiss to help."

"No absolutely not Garon. I've gotta do this by myself. Plus I wouldn't want to bother Weiss for this."

Yup. That was always the answer no matter how much money was in question Cassy wouldn't take it.

"Weiss wouldn't be bothered by it. Actually she would be pretty happy to help. You know my parents love you." Garon stopped talking once Cassy gave him a hard stare. "Alright I get it. Just know the option is there if it comes down to it. Now quit with the look you remind me of Weiss when she does her mom stare."

Hearing this Cassy couldn't keep her straight face. She began to laugh which was infectious as Garon also started to laugh. They laughed together for several minutes. At the end of it neither one really even remembered what was so funny.

"So Garon got your weapon designed yet?" Cassy asked. She knew how Garon was. He absolutely loved weapons but sometimes he could be real lazy.

"Not fully I've gotta wait till Ruby comes home to help me finalize it."

"So what kind of weapon is it you still haven't told me."

"Well you see I'm kind of building a scythe." Garon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait what! Weiss actually agreed to letting you have one?" Cassy was very surprised the last time she heard Weiss had said a definite no the scythe.

"yeah eventually. It's gonna be a lot like Ruby's except with some few extra bits and pieces."

"What is a few bits and pieces suppose to be?" Cassy questioned worried. Garon tended to over do it.

"A larger blade." Garon mumbled.

"What?"

"also a machine gun to go with the sniper."

"What?"

"And a flamethrower."

"WHAT?"

Cassy had jumped out of the sit she was in to grab Garon.

"Are you insane you are gonna kill yourself with that!" Cassy knew that Garon liked to over do it but damn. He really added a flame thrower.

"Cassy please, I'll be fine."

"Take away flamethrower." Cassy had asked she had commanded.

"Why?" Garon was confused. The flamethrower was a good idea.

"Take. Away. The. Flamethrower." Cassy punctuated every word to make her point more prevalent.

Garon let out a deep sigh. He really liked the flamethrower, but he also didn't want Cassy to be mad or worry over him. Man sometimes this was hard. Raising is hands in surrender he spoke.

"Alright I remove the flamethrower."

"Good." Was all Cassy said she let him go. She moved back to the computer and began messing with her weapon plans again. After a while and no one said anything Garon was about to talk, but he was interrupted by his scroll. When he looked at it it was Weiss telling him Ruby had returned.

"Well that was Weiss. I have to go." Garon left without waiting for Cassy's goodbye.

"You fool why can't you see I'm not really mad. I just worry about you." Cassy whispered to herself as a tear fell on her keyboard.

Garon returned home with Ruby waiting for him just inside the door.

"Hey Garon you wanted me to look at your weapon right."

Garon had already began to walk up the stairs but stopped half way. Without turning away he spoke.

"Not yet I've gotta change the design again." He put his hands in his pockets bitterly and continued to his room.

Garon had a very specific ways of handling certain things. When he got in an argument with his parents he went to Cassy's. When he got into trouble at school he went to the park. When Cassy and him got in a fight he always came home with his hands in his pockets and went straight to his room.

Her seeing Garon walk up those steps was all she needed to know. He had fought with Cassy about something. Situations like this was always the hardest to deal with. However, Ruby wasn't gonna let this go. Walking to Garon's room she knocked on the door.

"No" was all Garon said.

"Yes" Ruby said. She wasn't often stern but when she was she was worse then Weiss.

Reluctantly Garon opened his door. Stepping in Ruby saw Garon's computer. He had his weapon plans pulled up. Half of them were in the process of being torn apart and started anew.

"What happen Garon you were pretty set on what you had before."

"Well I decided to change it."

Sitting down at the computer Ruby looked at one of the still intact designs. Surprisingly to her it looked alot like hers. Except the middle was slightly bigger to compensate the machine gun. Aside from the blade being longer there was only one other modification. At the bottom half of the handle was what simply looked like a box with a nozzle. Then it hit Ruby what it was.

"A flamethrower. That is guineas why didn't i thing of that."

"Well not everyone likes the idea." Garon scoffed.

So that's what the fight was about.

"Cassy?"

"Yeah she didn't like it to much."

"So your are gonna remove it?"

"Yeah." Garon's voice sounded distant. "Maybe I should get rid of the machine gun to."

"The extra weight and bulk would make it harder to use."

"Fine. I'll change it tonight. Now can I be alone?"

"Yes you may." Ruby left the room. When he fought with Cassy there wasn't ever much she could do.

"When will you to just admit how much you two like each other." Ruby muttered

**AN: So first off I want to say thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story it means a lot. Second I went back over the first chapter and it physically hurt me when I read all the mistakes. So I went through and revised it a bit. Now just an update on my other stories. A lost Rose and broken girl's chapter two will be up before the end of the week. I've also decided to rotate my three story's so from now it will be Confusing Times then Trouble with kids followed by A lost Rose and broken girl. There should be and update for each story weekly from now on.**

**Ser deg senere  
-Roctan  
**


	3. Family Dinner

**Garon Schnee**

Garon had spent the better part of an hour reworking the design of his scythe. At first he was mad. There was no point in Cassy going off on him like that. However, the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He went way to over board with the design. He would have to apologize to her later. Again. There was hardly a time when they got in a fight or argument where he wasn't wrong. How she managed to always be right he will never know.

Leaning back in his chair he looked towards his bed. He could really do with some sleep. Then again he was far to lazy to move from his current spot. So he stared at his bed wishing he was there instead. Then a moment past. He blinked, and he was suddenly on his bed.

Confused and disoriented Garon had no idea what had just happened. So he shot up from his bed and ran downstairs. Seeing both Ruby and Weiss he ran up to them. They instantly saw the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Garon?" Ruby asked before Weiss got a chance.

"Um I don't know. I'm not even sure something is wrong. I'm just confused." It was evident in his voice. A voice they rarely heard. Garon wasn't an easily confused person.

"Well what happen?" Weiss asked.

"I was sitting at my desk after working on my weapon and I leaned back in my chair. I was looking at my bed wishing I was lying down over there and then I was just sitting on my bed. In the blink of an eye. It was as if I teleported." He finish with a question unsaid, 'what happen?'

Then suddenly both Ruby and Weiss smiled wide. They both knew what this was, and they were overly excited about this.

"Well Garon, looks like you just discovered your semblance." Ruby said with the biggest grin she's ever had. Then the realization hit Garon. He's semblance. He finally got his semblance.

"Congratulations Garon. I was beginning to think you didn't have one." Weiss said. Her attitude much brighter then it had been a few moments ago.

"Yeah. Summer got hers over a year ago. Congrats Garon." Ruby said innocently not knowing the impact her words had.

Garon remembered it. He hated when Summer got her semblance before him. She had discovered it one time when they were out in a very crowded part of town. She was walking next to Ruby wishing she was invisible. That's when she was bumped into by a random passerby. He had apologized profusely and said multiple time he had simply not seen her. That's when they discovered Summer could bend light and make herself, or others, practically invisible. It was a weird semblance that neither Ruby nor Weiss had ever seen. That day Garon had never been more jealous in his entire life.

A knock at the door ripped Garon from his thoughts.

"That must be Blake and Yang. I wonder if they brought Jen with them." Ruby said walking to the door. Jensen Belladonna, or Jen, was Yang and Blake's sixteen year old son. He was a tough kid. Being a male growing up with the name Jen wasn't easy. He got picked on a lot. However, Yang had taught him how to defend him self. Now when ever someone thought of the name Jen they didn't associate it with a female. He had single handily turned it into a boys name.

Opening the door Ruby was greeted with three warm smiles. Yang immediately swept her up into her signature bone crushing hug. While Blake and Jen simply walked pasted them. When Jen saw Garon he walked up to him giving him a 'bro hug' before politely giving a one armed hug to Weiss.

"Hello Blake, Yang, and Jen." Weiss said musingly. "Dinner with be ready in a few minutes. Yang would you please stop crushing your sister so she can go get Summer."

Yang nodded putting Ruby down but stopped her before she could go.

"Let me go get Summer. Give her a little surprise." Yang said with a toothy grin. Without waiting for an answer she ran up the stairs.

**Summer Rose**

Summer was in her room, per usual, talking to Serra as she wrote.

"You know Summer if you give up on another story you're never gonna get very far." Serra said. She always nagged Summer when she gave up a story.

"Yeah yeah I know Serra. It's just hard to stick with one for so long." Summer enjoyed talking with Serra, but sometimes she could do without the nagging. Though if she was really being honest she would miss it if it went away.

"I'm just saying." Serra said defensively.

Summer was about to reply when there was a loud crash behind her. Spinning around she saw Yang standing in her doorway grinning like a madman.

"Ooooh Summer guess whose here." Yang sang in a confident voice. Summer was surprised, happy, and kinda upset all at the same time. Surprised because she didn't think they would be here this early, Happy because she loved when they visited, upset because, once again, Yang had almost broken her door.

"Yang its so good to see you." Summer said jumping up from her seat and hugging her. Yang returned the hug lightly. Summer was the only one who ever got light hugs from Yang. Even Garon and Weiss got her bone crushing bear hugs. It was different with Summer though, almost like she was afraid to break her. She never gave a reason why though.

"How ya doing snowflake?" Yang asked. Even Yang's voice was gentle when talking to her.

"I'm good I was just writing and talking to Serra." At the mention of the other girl Summer remember she was still talking to her on her scroll. Picking it up she went to say goodbye.

"Serra I gotta go families here."

"So I can hear. Have fun I'll talk to you later Snowflake."

"Bye Serra." With that Summer hung up. Turning back to Yang she saw the fiery woman's grin. Summer only realized to late what her mistake was. She had let Serra call her Snowflake where Yang could hear. She also didn't seem bother when she said it which only made matters worse.

"You just let her call you Snowflake with no objections." Yang said. "You even tried to stop your family from calling you that."

Summer braced herself for the inevitable.

"Ah is my little snowflake gay for her best friend." Yang practically squealed.

"No Yang I don't like Serra. She's just a friend." Summer argued. She was now also trying to fight the ever growing blush on her face. To no avail.

"Come on Summer you know there is nothing wrong with it." Yang was on the edge of joking and serious.

"I know that Yang. I grew up with two Moms. I have to Aunts. Nothings wrong with it. I just don't like her like that." Summer knew this wouldn't convince Yang, but she had to try.

Yang didn't say any thing only wrapped Summer up in a hug.

"It's alright if you don't want anyone knowing. Your secret is safe with me." Yang whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Yang." Summer said. It was nice to know that even though the blonde could be loud, obnoxious, carefree, and oblivious she still had a serious side that cared about others feelings. She jokes a lot, but never really went far enough to actually hurt someone.

Yang pulled back from their hug. She didn't say anything but smiled. Not her crazy smile or her mischievous grin, but instead is was a caring smile. It was like she knew what Summer was going through.

"Come on Yang don't want to keep Mom waiting." Summer said beginning the walk down stairs.

When everyone was finally together they all took their seats. Weiss sat at the head of the table. She was the undisputed head of the house. Ruby sat to her right. Yang to Ruby's right and Blake beside Yang. To Weiss' left sat Summer. Next to her was Garon and next to him Jen. The middle of the table was filled with all sorts of food. Most only Weiss could name.

"All right every one don't be shy. Eat." Weiss said. She herself however held back. Between Yang, Ruby, and Garon it was best to wait to get your food. Lest you lose a hand to one of the three. Looking across the table she saw Blake, Summer, and Jen all holding back like herself. She laughed internally when she noticed Jen protectively hold his left hand. It had happened two years ago at Christmas. He almost lost his hand to Garon.

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence. Not from lack of things to say. It was just whenever Weiss cooked it was to good to break for conversation. However, when they were don't that's when the fun began.

"So Garon, how's the scythe coming along?" It was Yang that asked. Always the conversation starter.

"Alright I suppose." Garon was still a little down about the whole thing.

"Garon you should show me before we leave tonight. I just got my weapon done yesterday." Jen, while not as big a weapon nut as Garon, still loved them. Garon nodded agreeing he would.

"Oh I also figure out my semblance today." He said much more excitedly.

"Really Garon that's great. What is it?" Blake asked. Happy to see the young boy so excited.

However, instead of an answer he just smile. Then in the blink of and eye he was beside Yang and Blake. Both nearly jumped out of their seats. He then returned to where he was sitting.

"Wow. so you can blink. That's pretty fricking sweet." Exclaimed Yang.

"Yeah and the best part is I can use it to be super lazy." Garon was far to excited about that in Weiss' opinion. However, Yang gave him a high five will letting out a resounding 'nice'

"Anyway, Mom may we be excused? I want to show Jen my Weapon."

"Yes you may." With that Jen and Garon bolted from the dinning table and up the stairs.

"He sure is Ruby's son that's for sure." Blake said quietly.

"I'll say you should have seen his weapon before he changed it." Ruby said excitedly.

"What about it? " Yang asked. Honestly Ruby's scythe was pretty ridiculous as it was. It was hard to imagine something more insane.

"Well first off, he added a machine gun along side the sniper. Then he managed to fit a flamethrower on it." Ruby said overly excited.

Weiss on the other had was not amused. "Wait what? A flamethrower seriously?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah but he came home today from Cassy's and apparently she wasn't a fan of the design either. They fought about it. When I talked to him he was changing it."

Everyone took a minute to process this. Garon was as bull headed as any of them. So to say that someone changed his mind was a surprise. Weiss was about to say something when she heard a sound akin to a whip come from her left. Everyone turned to see Summer with her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh.

Her laugh carried of to Ruby and Yang, while Weiss was shocked at the unusual behavior from her daughter.

"I gotta agree with your little one her Weiss. Cassy really does seem to have Garon whipped even though they aren't dating." Yang said after she had stopped laughing.

"They really just need to get together already." Blake said nonchalantly "They are dancing around it like Ruby and Weiss did back at beacon."

"we didn't dance around it." Weiss said offended.

"Oh please ice queen it took you two an entire year to admit it." this was the part Yang loved. Torturing her beloved sister-in-law.

"Brute."

"princess."

"It's queen now actually." Blake said snickering. Everyone that was present burst out with laughter. Even Weiss laughed.

"Well enough about Garon. How are you doing Summer?" Blake said putting the lime light on the youngest there.

"I can't complain. Schools out so that's a big plus." Summer was quiet. Even in front of family she tended to get nervous.

"I hear ya kiddo I hated school when I was your age." Yang blurted. "Anyway you change your mind about hunting?"

Summer simply shook her head. She had decided long ago hunting was not something she wanted to do.

"I for one am glad you're not gonna be a huntress." Weiss chimed in.

"What about Garon?" Blake spoke incredulously.

"I'm not happy that he is gonna be a hunter either. However, I will not stop him from doing what he wants." Weiss spoke with the weight of her childhood behind her. They all knew that most of her young life she was forced to do what she never wanted to, and kept away from what she wanted. She would not do that to her kids.

"I get you Weiss. You turned out be a pretty good mother after all." Yang leaned back in her chair waiting for the woman's respond but instead got one from the smallest voice there.

"I agree." Was all Summer said. Those two little words impacted Weiss probably more then anything else since Summer and Garon where born. Summer probably didn't even know how much it meant to Weiss to hear her say that.

"Well Thank you. Both of you." Weiss said happily.

"So Ruby what to you think of Garon being a Hunter?" Blake asked. She was the only one that saw the impact of Summer's words and thought it best to move on before Weiss got teary eyed.

"I'm excited over all. I know he will make a fantastic Hunter when he is older. Probably one of the best, But I'm also worried. Even the best hunters sometimes..." Ruby couldn't finish her sentence. The room was silence as they all knew who she was talking about. Summer Rose. Not the one sitting at the dinner table. Ruby's mother. She was one of the greatest huntresses of her time. She was a hero to all of remnant, but even heroes aren't invincible.

"It won't happen to him." Yang gave her a reassuring hug. "Anyways enough with the doom and gloom." She was about to say more when Summer's scroll went off.

"Sorry but Serra needs some help with something. May I be excused?" Weiss simply nodded her head, and just like that Summer faded into the shadows.

"Well back to what I was saying. Weiss, why don't you come on a hunt with us? For old times sake."

"Yang I would love to but you know I'm busy."

"Come on sis. It's just one weekend hunt. You can't tell me that you can't take a break for two days." Yang had a point.

"Yes well what about the kids." Weiss was uncertain about leaving them alone.

"Weiss at their age they can take care of themselves for two days. If push comes to shove Garon can hang out at Cassy's and Summer at Serra's." everything Yang had said was true but now it got Weiss curious.

"What does Jen do while you are gone?" She asked.

"He stays at home. Kid is old enough. Plus he could kick anyone's ass that tries to mess with him. Hell he could probably kill and ursa if it knock on the front door." Yang said these word with so much pride she was almost glowing.

"I suppose you're right. Fine I'll go." Weiss sighed as both Yang and Ruby practically jumped out of their sits. She however smile internally. It would be good to have the team back together, even if it was only for a weekend.

The cheering was interrupted when the sounds of foot steps came from the stairs.

"Mom are we about ready to leave I want to get home before its to late so I can train a bit more." Jen had walked up behind them and was clearly talking to Blake.

"I suppose we should go before its to late. You ready Hun?" She asked Yang. Giving a nod in respond she turned to Weiss.

"See ya this weekend sis." With that they all said there goodbyes and departed.

"Hey Weiss I'm going up to talk to Garon. Don't wait up on me." Ruby said kissing Weiss cheek and disappearing with a burst of rose petals.

Making it to Garon's room she knocked and waited patiently. When she heard Garon call she stepped in the room. He was sitting at his computer looking at his scythe. Taking a look Ruby notice he had not only remove the flame thrower, but also the machine gun and the sniper.

"Pretty basic don't you think?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yeah but I think I like it that way, and with my new found semblance I think I can make it work." Ruby looked down to see a giant grin on her sons face.

"You know what? You might just be right."

* * *

**Man does it feel good to be back. I apologize for my absence, but you know life and stuffs.  
**

**Anyway I feel like talking about this chapter a little bit. First off I got the idea for Summer's strange semblance from my favorite book series ever. The Night Angel trilogy. Seriously guys if you haven't read it. Go read it like right now. It is so freaking good, But I digress. Now Honestly I never thought of having Blake and Yang have a child but the more I thought the more I wanted it. Plus come on I had to give him a girly name. At least it's girly where I come from. It's normally short for Jennifer. I also love the name Jensen because of Dues Ex one of my favorite games of all time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter the next two will be less Ruby and the gang and more Garon and Summer. So Thank you to all those that read and enjoyed.**

**A late reply to the person talking about my comma usage. I Know bro don't feel like an asshole. I am shit with commas. I really am trying to get better.  
**

**Also demented potato. ITS BACK. I'm sorry again for my absence. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my damnedest to never go that long without updating again. I feel really bad I was away for so long.**

**Anyways folks that is all for now. Until the Darkness comes  
-Roctan  
**


	4. A Date?

Several days had past since the family dinner. It was now Friday afternoon, and just as Weiss promised she was getting ready to leave for the weekend. Checking over everything one last time to make sure it was all in line Weiss finally went downstairs. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Garon, and Summer were all patiently waiting for her at the door. Quickly saying goodbye to the kids she was rushed out the door by the other hunters. When it closed behind them Summer and Garon shared a glance, and both smiled big. A smile that came from two teenagers whose parents had just left for the weekend. Leaving them home all alone.

Now neither had planned anything big. They weren't dumb enough to try and throw a big party, because Weiss would of course find out. However, they were still very excited. This was the first time they were left at home while their parents went out of town.

"So little sis truce while the parents are outta town?" Garon extended his hand. Hesitantly Summer accepted the handshake.

"Sure truce." Summer replied. It was curious. Why would Garon call a truce when they really had nothing to call a truce on. Maybe he meant the sibling antics in which case Summer would happily agree.

"Alright well I see you later. I'm heading to Cassy's." Throwing his hand up he walked out the door.

With Garon gone that just left Summer alone in the house built for at least ten.

"Well I guess I should do something too." Summer said to herself. "maybe Serra will come over."

**Summer Rose****  
**

Summer had decided to invite over Serra. It wasn't often the girl came over since she lived so far away. It was a little more than an hour before she got a text from Serra saying she was nearly there. opting to wait outside for Serra Summer sat on the front steps of her house. It wasn't long before Serra pulled in. Stepping out of the car she began to walk over.

Summer took this time to simply admire her friend. Serra was slightly shorter then Summer. She had long hair that was dyed a bright shade of red, and her eyes were a magnificent bright green. She wore a sleeveless shirt that clung to her body probably a little to well. Her jeans were opposite however, being lose fitting, and much like Garon, she wore a pair of old run down boots. Serra always tended to dress more like a guy then a girl not that Summer minded.

Though what Summer did mind was how much more Serra developed then her, and she wasn't talking about height. Serra had 'developed' in other ways. Mostly the chest area. Summer was always a little jealous of her. It was petty jealousy she knew that. The young girl actually loved her body. Even if she was small, but still every time she saw Serra she couldn't help but feel like life had cheated her a bit.

"Um Summer are you gonna stand there and look at my chest all day, cause if you want I can take of my shirt. Give you a better view." Serra said. She was always the tease, and the inappropriate one.

Summer had to fight back an enormous blush when she realized that she had indeed been staring. The comment from Serra didn't help either. It was almost funny really, because she knew that Serra probably would have taken off her shirt if they hadn't been outside. The girl seemed to be shameless around Summer. Turning around and letting out a huff Summer pushed her way into the house.

"So got anything in particular you wanted to do?" Serra asked.

"Nope. Just wanted to hang out. We can do something you want to though." Summer really didn't care what they did. As long as Serra was around that was enough.

"Well I've got an idea. lets head up to your room." Serra was already halfway up the stairs. Summer followed close behind. Ever so curious.

When they made it to the room the red head started rummaging through Summer's desk. Long ago had the girl lost the manners to ask for things. Comes with being life long friends. Finding what she wanted Serra plopped down on Summer's bed. She noticed Serra had a notebook and pencil in her hand. So she was gonna draw.

Seeing this Summer moved to her desk and started writing. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of pencil on paper. An odd sight to most. Your best friend comes over to hang out what do you do? Completely ignore each other and do your own thing. However, for Serra and Summer this was the equivalent to watching a movie together. Sure there was complete silence, but for the two girls it was nice. Just the others presence was comforting.

Summer wasn't sure how long they spent like this. It was interrupted though went Serra let out a loud 'done'.

"Hey Summer do you like it?" Serra asked flipping the notebook around. What Summer saw was amazing. The red head had drawn her. In the drawing she was sitting cross legged with a notebook in her lap presumably writing. Above her head in big letters was the word 'Snowflake'. It was amazingly done. So good in fact Summer had a hard time accepting her friend was the one who drew it.

"Please tell me your stunned silence is because it's really good not really bad?" Serra asked anxiously.

"Serra it's amazing. Absolutely amazing. I think its the best thing I've ever seen you draw." Summer wasn't exaggerating. She had seen tons of drawings that Serra had made. None where this well done.

"So you like it?"

"Of course!" Summer let out probably a bit to loud. Serra just grinned. Standing up the red head once again searched through Summer's desk. Finding what she needed Serra leaned over the desk in front of Summer, and pinned the drawing to the wall. Turning around it was impossible to miss the light blush on Summer's face. Serra knew exactly why it was there, and she wasn't about to pass the opportunity up to tease her friend.

"Yeesh Summer first you stare at my chest and now you're looking at my butt. I don't know if I should feel special or creeped." Serra joked.

"I-I... uh didn't mean to it just... Sorry." Summer was caught off guard and thrown into a complete panic.

"I was only joking Summer. You can stare all you want." Serra winked at Summer as she walked over to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed Summer slammed her head down onto the desk. It was bad enough she had to deal with these feelings, but know she also had to deal with Serra's lustful teasing. How was she gonna survive this?

Lifting her head up Summer looked at the drawing that now hung behind her desk. The answer was simply really. She wasn't. She had harbored these feelings for over a year know, and it was driving her insane. There was only two options now. Tell Serra how she felt in hopes it wouldn't completely ruin everything, or stop seeing Serra at all. Summer eyed the door Serra had disappeared behind. Now that she thought about it there was only one option. She had to tell her. Summer only hoped that all the those years of friendship were enough to make things go smoothly.

Summer moved over to her bed. Sitting with her back to the wall she waited for her friend to reemerge from the bathroom. When Serra returned Summer couldn't meet her eyes, and she must have had a sad look on her face.

"Hey Snowflake what's wrong?" Serra sat next to Summer. What ever was bothering the girl she needed to know.

"I need to tell you something." Summer's voice was low and sad. "but you have to promise me something first."

"Sure whatever it is I promise." Just like that without even hearing the conditions Serra had promised. Summer almost wanted to laugh. How was it that Serra trusted her so much she could promise something she hadn't even heard first.

"Just promise me you'll still be my friend when I tell you."

"Of course I will still be your friend. Nothing you could possibly say right now would change that." Serra leaned in a little closer. "you can tell me any thing you know that Snowflake."

Hearing that had made Summer a tiny bit less nervous. She still highly doubted that Serra had though of what she was going to say now.

"Serra I-I like you. As more then just a friend." There it was. Summer had finally admitted it.

Nothing was said for a long time, and Summer was starting to get nervous. Then she felt Serra wrap her in a hug.

"Oh Summer I've known that for so long." Serra whispered.

She knew? How could She know? Summer's mind went into a whirlwind of activity.

"You have? How?" Summer was now thoroughly confused.

"By the way you act, and how you talk to me. You change a little over a year ago now. It took me a while to figure out why, but when I did I didn't want to say anything." Serra had yet to let go of Summer. She was holding her as even the smallest of movements would break her.

"Why?" The girls voice was so small.

"Because I figured you would tell me when you where ready." Serra's voice was now barely above a whisper.

"So all this time you knew and you didn't let it change things between us. I was scared for nothing." Summer finally pulled away from Serra. She look into her friends beautiful green eyes. She could get herself lost in those eyes. Summer would've too if her friend hadn't started talking.

"We've been friends to long to let this change anything." Summer was happy to hear Serra say this. That was until she realized something.

"You don't feel the same way about me do you?" Summer asked tentatively.

"Sorry Snowflake I don't. I'm sorry I have to disappoint you."

Summer simply shook her head. She was disappointed yes, but she was more happy in knowing that Serra was still her friend after all this. Summer had know it to be a fools dream to think Serra would like her back.

"I'm more happy you're still my friend." Summer said. Silence settled between the girls. A weirdly comfortable silence. It was only broken when Serra started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Summer asked.

"Nothing it just now I don't have to ignore all the times I catch you starring a my butt or chest." Serra burst into full on laughter. It left Summer redder then her namesake.

"I-I n-never stared." Summer turned away from her friend with a small huff.

"Oh please I catch you all the time when you think I can't see you." Serra dissolved into more giggles at Summer's embarrassment.

Summer never stared. At least that's what see told herself. Truth was see would often sneak looks at her friend. She always thought she did it where Serra couldn't see. Guess not. Damn Serra and her teasing.

"Your a menace." Summer hissed.

"Yes I am, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Serra had said it like it was the most obvious fact in the world, and really it was. Summer loved Serra for how different she was from her. She is always up beat, energetic, and care free. Summer on the other hand is timid, shy, and cautious. The two are a perfect contrast.

"Hey Summer think I can spend the night?"

"Sure. Better call your Mom and see if it's okay." Serra stepped out of the room to call her Mom. Summer could hear the muffled voice of her friend as she waited. Today had already been one heck of a time, and it wasn't even lunch time yet. She could only imagine what the rest of the day had in store for her.

More teasing was guaranteed, and with that came more embarrassment. There also was bound to be more fun. It was never dull when Serra was around. Though beyond that Summer didn't know. She didn't even know what they would do for the rest of the day. She ran a couple of ideas through her head, but none of came even close to what happen next.

Serra had walked back into the room without a word. Grabbing hold of Summers hand she pulled her out the door, down the stairs, and right out the front door. It wasn't until they were a few blocks down from Summer's house did Serra ease up and begin to walk at a normal pace.

"Serra were are we going?" Summer asked.

It took several minutes before Serra answered.

"A date." Plain and simple as if the answer was obvious.

"A-a date? what?" Summer wasn't sure she had heard Serra right.

"Yup a date. I know this pretty awesome place not far from here. I think you'll like it. It's nothing to fancy but the people that run it are super nice." Serra said completely ignoring all of Summer's confusion.

"If this is a joke. It's not funny." Summer was a little upset now. Serra had already told her she didn't like her, but now she was being dragged down the street to go on a date. It didn't make any sense.

"Nope. Its not a joke. You and me are going on a date." Serra's voice was stern.

"But-" Summer began to protest more. She was stopped when Serra spun around and put a finger up to her lips.

"Enough now. No more of that. Things could be a lot worse then the girl you like taking you out on a date." Spinning back around she began forward again. That's when Summer noticed she had not let go of her hand.

It was so confusing. Why was she doing this if she didn't like her? It just made no sense. Then again Serra was never one to make sense. So Summer gave up on it. Instead she decided to try and enjoy it. After all like Serra said she could be in worse situations.

It was about fifteen minutes before they made it to the location Serra had mentioned. It was small and not very impressive, but Serra insisted it was amazing. Entering they were greeted by a middle aged man.

"Ah Serra so good to see you again. What will it be today?" The man was very polite in his speech.

"It's good to see you too, Pritchard. A private table for two please." The man gave a grin to Serra as he looked knowingly between the two girls and there interlocked hands.

"Right this way." Leading them to the very back he seated them at a table that was completely scheduled. "Now what will it be?"

Once they had looked over the menu and ordered the waiter had practically skipped off.

"He seems happy." Summer said when he was out of earshot.

"Who pritchard? Yeah he's a little strange, but he is very nice. Like the nicest person I've ever met." Serra explained.

"Now Serra that's not true you've met Weiss before." Summer stared intently at Serra before they both started cracking up. Now Summer knew Weiss wasn't really mean, but it was still funny.

"You know how much trouble you'd be in if Weiss heard you say that." Serra asked once she had caught her breath.

"Well good thing she isn't around to hear."

"Yes but now you've gotta be careful. make me to upset and I might just have to tell her." Serra faked a serious tone.

"But you would never." Summer pretended to look aghast at the treat.

"Oh I would." Serra laughed.

The rest of the date, in Summer's opinion, went extremely well. The food was great. The conversions they had were amazing. The best part of it all was when they were done it and went outside it had turned dark. Summer looked at the night sky it was pretty, but she found that there was something much more beautiful closer to the ground. She looked at Serra who was still admiring the stars. Yup, much more beautiful.

Once their stargazing was down Serra took Summer's hand in her's and lead them back to the house. When they arrived it was 10:30. Both girl were exhausted from they day. So they decided to head on to bed.

Summer was just about settled in when she felt the bed shift under someones weight.

"Serra what are you doing?" Summer asked.

"Relax not the first time we've shared a bed." She replied nonchalantly. It was true but that was years ago. Back when they were younger and before Summer liked her.

"Yes but that was before-" Summer was cut off by Serra.

"Nope." Was all she said. There was really no point in fighting her. Summer would never win.

Settling back down she was just about to fall asleep. Then she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders as she was pulled into Serra's side. Her head laying on the redheads chest.

Summer didn't protest this time. It felt nice to be this close to someone. Someone she cared about. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Sleep, however, did not come so easily for Serra. She stay up most of the night Staring up at the ceiling. Thinking.

* * *

**Okay so first off, Who saw it coming Serra already knew Summer's feelings. I sure didn't. When I began writing this that was definitely not part of the plan, but hey plans change.**

**Secondly, Some of you are probably wondering why Serra took Summer out on a date. Let me say know that her intentions will be revealed in a later chapter. For now come up with your own theories as to why. I'd really love to hear them. Anyways that's all for now folks. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Until the darkness comes  
\- Roctan  
**


	5. A Relationship?

Garon wasn't as excited as he normally would be to go over to Cassy's. They hadn't spoken since their little disagreement a few days ago, and Garon wasn't looking forward to apologizing. Again. Seriously how is it every time they disagreed Garon was the wrong one? He would never understand.

As Garon arrived at Cassy's he hesitantly walked up the driveway. Stopping in front of the door he was having second thoughts. He always had second thoughts when it came to his friend. She was the only one that could make him doubt anything he did. Finally taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

It wasn't Cassy that opened the door like normal. It was her father, and he didn't look very happy.

"Garon." He seemed to growl his name.

"Jason, is Cassy home?" Garon wasn't scared by many people, but Jason, Cassy's father, scared the shit out of him. The man was a former hunter. It's what made Cassy so persistent on being one.

"Yeah she's in her room." Jason said as he made way for Garon to enter. He stepped in and was stopped before he could get to far. "Get her out of that room for me son. She's been in there all day." Garon nodded. Jason may be terrifying, but he cared deeply. No one could deny that.

Walking the ever so familiar path to Cassy's room he found the door closed and locked. He knocked and waited. His friend didn't reply.

"Cassy it's me Garon. Open up." He yelled just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Go away Garon. I'm not in a talking mood." Cassy hollered back.

"Whether in a talking mood or not I'm coming in." Cassy was in this mood because of him. He was going to fix it.

"Not likely the door is lock." Garon grinned at her comment.

"I don't care." He said sarcastically.

"How are you gonna get in if my door is locked?" She said confusion evident in her voice.

"I have my ways."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Garon said. He closed his eyes and blinked into the room. He heard a surprised gasp come from Cassy. Opening his eye's he saw Cassy on her bed. She was fighting with the blankets for some reason. That's when Garon notice she was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Garon! What the hell was that?" She screamed.

"Hey I gave you fair warning I was coming in." Garon laughed as he moved to stand at the desk in Cassy's room.

"How did you do that?" She asked while looking between Garon and the door.

"I blinked that's how." Garon replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You blinked?" Cassy said confused. Then it dawned on her. "Holy crap Garon you got your semblance." Without thinking Cassy moved from the bed and quickly hugged him.

"Well this is a side of you I don't see often." Garon said smiling.

"What I give you hugs all the time." She said stepping back a few feet.

"Yeah, but not half naked." Garon's statement suddenly made Cassy fully aware of her situation.

"Garon!" She yelled before slugging him in the stomach. Hard.

It was several minutes before Garon recovered from the hit. In all fairness he knew he probably deserved it. He just wished she wasn't training to be a huntress. It would have hurt a lot less then. In the time it took Garon to get off the floor Cassy had thrown some clothes on and sat at her computer.

"So Garon how's your stomach?" She asked with a smirk. Garon didn't reply merely gave her a glare. It was his fault sure. That doesn't mean he had to let her know he thought that. "Could have been worse. I could have hit a bit lower."

Garon again didn't answer. Instead he walked next to her and put his hand in his pocket looking for something. Pulling out the item he desired, a USB, he plugged it into Cassy's computer.

"Pull up the file named Purple Rose." Garon said.

Cassy did as told. When she clicked on the file Garon's scythe plan popped up. The first thing Cassy noticed was it looked a lot like Ruby's. except instead on red it was solid purple. Then when she looked harder she saw how simple it was. No sniper, no machine gun, and no trace of the flamethrower any where. It was just the scythe and nothing extra.

"It's so simple Garon." She said disbelievingly.

"Yeah I changed it." Garon wasn't sure at this point whether he wanted to thank Cassy for making him get rid of everything or be mad at her.

"Even the sniper is gone, and it's purple." Cassy seemed even more surprised at the color choice then anything else.

"I like purple." Garon answered simply.

"So purple rose. Is that it's name?" Sitting back she looked up a Garon. Her eyes were filled with criticism.

"No. I haven't named it yet." Garon replied trying to sound offended.

Cassy rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alright I was just wondering. No need to get up tight about it."

"I am not up tight." Garon barked back defensively.

"Says the rich boy." Cassy mumbled under her breath. Garon hadn't caught exactly what she had said, but he knew it wasn't friendly. Garon continued to glare at her. It had little effect however.

"I've been friends with you for too long. That stare doesn't effect me any more." Cassy said absentmindedly messing with her computer. The stare had lost its effect somewhere around three years ago.

"Damn". Garon said sluggishly. His swear earned him another punch in the gut.

"What did I say about language like that?" Cassy asked angerly.

It was another few minutes before Garon could talk. "I swear sometimes you're more my mother then my friend."

"Well, there is no shame in having three."

"Yeah well most only have one nowadays."

"What about people that have gotten remarried."

"They don't count no one likes their step mom."

Cassy stared at him in mild shock at what he had said. For a guineas, he really could be a complete moron. Like the time he thought it was a good idea to jump off the balcony into a pool. He barely made it. Garon ended up with a broken arm for that and a very unhappy Weiss.

"Whatever, you hardly ever make sense." Cassy huffed returning back to her computer.

Garon took a sit on the bed. He sat there for awhile just admiring his best friend. She was insanely beautiful to him. So much so he didn't believe anyone he had ever seen, or ever will see, could even come close to comparing.

He sighed heavily and threw himself back on the bed. Hopelessly head over heels for his best friend that would probably never feel the same way. Garon had to face it he was screwed. As he laid there he contemplated telling her, but every stereotypical scene ran through his head. What if she was weirded out by it? What if she stopped being his friend all together? What if she laughed at him? What if? what if? What if? In all of those not one of them was, What if she actually liked him too?

What Garon didn't notice was the longing looks Cassy gave him as she sat there and thought about the same exact thing. She wanted to tell him so badly that she like him, but what if... The same scenarios ran though her head.

She tried to think back. Had he ever once showed signs of interest? No, he never did she was sure of it. However, Garon was like Weiss. He was never one to show how he was truly feeling. He always kept it hidden away. Even from Cassy who had been his friend for as long as anyone could remember.

What if he does like me? The thought ran through Cassy's head faster then a freight train. At the same time a similar thought ran through Garon's head. What if she does like me? That's when they both made the decision to tell the other right at the same time.

"Garon-"

"Cassy-" They said each others names at the same time. It effectively shut them both up. Then they were confused. Who would speak first.

"Ladies first Cassy." Garon said his polite side coming out for once. Or his nervousness either one.

Cassy took a deep breath before talking. "Garon I like you." It came out faster then intended and not quiet the way she expected.

"For how long?" Garon's voice was cold, and void of all emotion.

"Maybe a year." Cassy said. She didn't like how his voice sounded. She felt as if she had made a huge mistake.

Silence filled the room. Garon couldn't believe it. He finally summoned up the courage to tell Cassy how he fills and she freaking beats him to it. How wimpy he felt right now just down right sucked.

"You did it again." He said bowing his head.

"Did what again?" Cassy asked frantically.

"You beat me. Again you beat me."

"Beat you? what are you taking about?"

"I just got the courage to tell you I like you and what do you do? You tell me before I get a chance." He shook his head.

Another silence lingered. Neither one knew exactly what to say. It was a bit awkward really. They had both just admitted to liking one another so what now? They typical answer would be to start dating, but not with these two. They were more complicated then a rubix cube, and made about as much sense as putting a band aid on a gunshot wound.

A knock at the door pulled them away from the awkwardness.

"Cassy, Garon, Steph's say the food is done. If y'all want any you better come on." Cassy's dad yelled through the door.

Neither of them had noticed how late it had gotten. The time they spent thinking about each other was apparently quite some time. It was now around seven, and dinner time in the Olkin house hold. It only took one look to convey the silent message. Yes we will talk later, No we will not tell the parents yet, and yes food sounds really good right now.

They nodded to each other before making their way out of the room. Cassy's mom had made meatloaf for dinner, and Garon was excited. Other then Weiss, no one he had ever seen could cook better then Steph. It was going to be one heck of a meal. The best part Steph always made extra just for him.

* * *

Garon had been right it really was one heck of a meal. Full and now lazy Garon leaned back in his chair. He could have fallen asleep right then and there. However, he knew Cassy wouldn't allow it. They still had to talk. Garon was not looking forward to that at all.

"Thank you Mom. We're going to head back to my room now." Standing up she began to drag Garon down the hallway.

"Thanks Steph." He yelled before the door closed.

As soon as that door closed the awkwardness was back. They faced each other.

"So what's next?" Garon asked.

Suddenly Cassy grabbed hold of his shirt and leaned down a little as she pulled him into a kiss. It was a small kiss, but it sent a big message. Then without a word she turned around and went back to her computer.

Garon stood there a moment. Shocked and happy. He never thought this would happen, and now that it was he could hardly think straight. Until one thing crossed his mind.

"You know I really hate it that you are the one that has to lean down for a kiss."

Cassy just laughed at him.

"Why can't I be taller." He groaned.

Cassy only began to laugh harder.

* * *

**Holy shit, I finally got to update this one. I'm sorry for the little bit of a longer wait I just couldn't seem to finish this chapter for some reason. Oh well, it is here now so I hope you all enjoy.**

**-Roctan**


End file.
